Love Lost
by BrynStwt
Summary: John and Marlena are happy, but like always obstacles are thrown in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Marlena sat her desk and jotted down notes; really her notes were doodles in the shape of stars and a few zigzag lines as her patient droned on about her marital issues.

"Brenda, how do you feel about the situation now that you've discussed this with Michael?"

Brenda shifted in her chair and Marlena waited for her answer. "I guess I feel somewhat relieved. I mean, I know he loves me or at least I think he does. I he said he did. I just can't understand how he can say he loves me and then sleep with that woman."

Marlena nodded and took a few notes, "Sometimes the people we love the most or who loves us the most do things that hurt both parties. Yes he betrayed you in the worst possible way but does that negate the fact that he loves you?"

Brenda pondered on Marlena's question as did Marlena. "_Yes, John betrayed me, but he never slept with Kristen. He wanted to though. Is that worse than committing the actual act? He betrayed me by shutting me out and just leaving. He betrayed me by thinking about sleeping with Kristen. His kissing that woman betrayed me. Can I ever get past that? I want to, but the pain is just too much to bear…I love John…"_

"Dr. Evans? Dr. Evans?"

Brenda interrupted her train of thought. "Hmm?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Brenda asked.

Marlena's face grew hot with embarrassment. The last thing remembered hearing before she zoned out was Michael getting that woman as Brenda so eloquently put pregnant.

"Yes, you said that Michael and "that woman" are having a baby." Marlena hoped that she got it right. Her patients trust means everything to her and if she's known as the psychiatrist as who doesn't listen and just zones out her practice is ruined.

Brenda nodded, "Yes, that's right. How am I supposed to forgive him now? He has fathered another woman's child. Do you know how long we've been trying to have a baby? I get that I pushed him away after the miscarriage, but that was me going through my own issues. I didn't mean to push him into another woman's arms. Dr. Evans, what am I supposed to do now?" Brenda began to bawl.

Marlena finished writing her notes and put the pen down. She got up from her desk and walked over to the table where the water was. She handed Brenda a bottled water and some tissues. She sat next to her on the couch.

"As your doctor I cannot advise you on what to do. The only thing I can do is help you gain perspective. Do you believe the marriage can be saved now that a baby has been added to equation?"

Brenda shrugged. "I…don't…know." She said through tears.

"Ok, do you still love Michael?" Marlena asked as she rubbed Brenda's back.

Brenda shrugged again as she wiped away the tears. "I don't want to love him anymore. I want to be able to just walk away from him forever. I want to be able to just erase all the feelings and the memories, but I can't."

Marlena nodded, "No you can't. If people were able to do that I wouldn't be needed. The fact that there is still love between you and Michael says that the marriage might stand a chance of working. But both of you have to be willing to put in the work. Do you think Michael would be willing to join you for a few sessions?"

"Michael hates talking about his feelings. He really isn't the sharing type, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Marlena nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, "Well our time is up for today, but I will see you here and hopefully Michael next week. Alright?"

Brenda nodded.

Marlena walked her up to the receptionist desk and saw that she had no more patients for the day. Brenda made another appointment with Marlena's receptionist Shelby and thanked Marlena again.

"Shelby after I finish my dictations, I will be leaving for the day. If someone comes in just schedule an appointment for them."

Shelby smiled, "Of course Dr. Evans. Oh, Dr. Evans your husband called while you were in session. He would like to know what you want for dinner."

Marlena smiled and nodded, "Thank you Shelby."

Marlena went back in her office and sat in her chair with her feet on top of the desk. She reached fir the phone to call John.

John was sitting at his desk at Basic Black trying to understand how they fell this quarter. The numbers just weren't adding. How did $15 million just disappear? It didn't make any sense. He was about to reach for the calculator when his cell phone went off in that familiar tone…

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

"Hey baby."

"Hey honey, I got your message. I was thinking about maybe going to the Penthouse Grille."

"Hmm, I was thinking about throwing a couple of steaks on the grill and just pampering my beautiful wife."

Marlena smiled as she leaned back in her chair, "I like the way that sounds. Just what kind of pampering did you have in mind?"

John got up from his desk and closed the door to his office, "I was thinking steaks with the fixings, little bit of dancing, strawberries and whipped cream, a steamy bubble bath, etc."

Marlena rubbed her lips with her index finger, "and just what would etc. entail?"

John leaned on his desk, "it would entail us going to that special place that only you and I can take each other. It would include you becoming my dessert. It would start out with me feeding you a whipped cream covered strawberry and then me licking off the remaining cream that graced your perfect mouth. Ease my tongue into your mouth and taste every inch of you. As we come up for air, I would move kisses to that spot behind your left ear that drives you crazy. I won't stop till you are moaning my name."

Marlena was getting hot as John assaulted her ear with his phone sex. "Go on" She said breathlessly.

John licked his lips, "I would then undress you slowly and take in the beauty that is standing before me. I would thank my lucky stars that you love me."

Marlena smiled, "and I do love you so…"

John, continued, "I would kiss the valley of your breasts and slowly remove you bra. Suck and nibble on your nipples until they were taut. I would then move my kisses across your stomach and lick your navel.

"John…" Marlena moaned into the phone.

"I would carry you over to the couch and lay you down. I would get between your legs as your sweet scent drives me crazy. I would slowly slide your panties off and place your right on my shoulder as I kiss your inner thigh. I can feel you wanting to lead me to your glistening wet, tight haven, but I move to your left thigh. As I feel you getting frustrated, I then stiffen my tongue and slid it up and down your lips."

"Oh…" Marlena was about to come over the phone.

John felt his hard member against his zipper. He began to rub it as he continued to tease Marlena. "I would run my tongue over your sensitive clit and insert two fingers in your warm canal. I would pump and lick you as you scream out in pure ecstasy. I would graze my teeth across your clit until you drown me with your sweet nectar. As you come and writhe underneath me I'd drink up you sweet juices.

Marlena screamed out as she came on the phone. "Oh…my gosh…oh…my…gosh. John!"

John unzipped his pants and pumped his member a few times before he came. "Oh shit!"

Marlena's body relaxed as she slouched in her chair. "Honey, if that is what you have in mind for tonight you can pamper anytime you like."

"I guess it's safe to say that you like my idea better." John laughed.

"I sure do…." Marlena paused.

"Doc?"

"I'm here...John we still need to talk about what did or didn't happen between you and Kristen. Marlena regretted the sentence after it came it out.

"I thought we got passed that Doc. How many times do I have to apologize? I was wrong dammit!"

"Don't you swear at me John Black! Just because I let you move back in does not mean our problems have just disappeared. You thought about cheating on me with her. You almost did. Tell me would you have gone through with it if I hadn't called you and told you about Belle coming home?"

"I didn't and that should count for something. You know what…I can't get into this with you over the phone. Just when I thought we were in a good place you go and knock the wind out of my sails. I'll see you at home."

John hung up.

"John? Dammit!"

Marlena wasn't trying to pick a fight she just wanted to discuss them and if Kristen was still an issue. John was right…it did take them a long time to finally get to a place where she wasn't angry and hating him. She knew John loved her. Why wasn't that enough? Why was she allowing Kristen to still come between them? Marlena had to let John know that she appreciated him. She straightened her skirt and fixed her lipstick before gathering her purse.

"Shelby, I'm leaving for the day, if anyone calls tell them I won't be back in the office today."

"Yes Dr. Evans."

John threw his phone in the top drawer and swore as he slammed it closed.

"Bad day?" A familiar voice rang out.

John looked up and saw a tall, skinny, beautiful blonde standing at his office door in a skin tight red dress and red pumps. She sashayed towards his desk with an added swing in her hips.

"What the hell do you want Kristen?" John asked.

Kristen sat on the edge of John's desk and crossed her legs, "Aw, baby what's wrong? Did the big bad Marlena make you mad?" She asked as she stroked the side of his face.

John swatted her hand away and pushed her off his desk. "What did I tell you about Marlena? She is none of your business! Now get the hell out of my office Kristen."

Kristen smiled and walked towards John, "Baby, I know you don't want me to leave. You want me as much as I want you." Kristen pressed her body flush against John. He turned his head in disgust. Kristen could feel his erection through his pants.

"Your mouth may say you want me to leave, but he doesn't." She said as she cupped his penis.

John's breath became shallow as Kristen continued to rub his hard member. She got down on her knees and undid his pants. She rubbed him through his black silk boxers. "Why don't you let me take care of this for you?" She said as she began lower his boxers.

John turned his head. He looked down to see Kristen free his member. He pushed her off and put himself back in his boxers. He raised his pants and fastened them.

"Kristen, what part of get the fuck out of here don't you get? Get the fuck out of my office!" He said with all his frustration.

Kristen smiled as she got up off her knees. She smoothed her dress down and tussled her hair. "John, I was one second away from having you in my mouth. Now what does that tell you? You want me. I can see it in your eyes. I know right now you want to lay me across your desk and fuck me like never before. I won't fight you either because I want to feel you as you thrust in and out of me. I want to scream your name. I want to be the woman that makes you scream. I want to be the woman that makes forget all of your problems. Marlena can't be that for you."

John inhaled sharply, "Marlena is everything to me. She's not some slut throwing herself at a happily married man. Marlena is my life. Which is something you will never be. You will never make me forget my love for Marlena; that is forever. Now get the FUCK out of my office or by God I will pick your ass up and through you out!"

"Okay John, I'll leave, but you will see me again. Maybe I'll pay your darling wife a visit and tell her about our little escapade."

John sprang from behind his desk and lunged at Kristen. He wrapped his hands around Kristen's neck and squeezed as she gasped for air and tried to fight him off. "If you go near Marlena or any member of my family I will kill you."

John let Kristen go as she tried to catch her breath. She fell to her knees gasping with tears staining her face. She coughed and grabbed at her neck. John closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear some fogginess. He looked at Kristen on the couch and hurried over to her.

"Oh my God Kristen. I am so sorry." John grabbed her hands.

Kristen hurriedly scooted away from him. John saw the terror in her eyes. All John remembers is everything going black and coming to and seeing and hearing Kristen have trouble catching her breath. John looked at Kristen with such remorse and began to shake. He has never laid his hands on a woman before Kristen was just pushing. Kristen managed to crawl over to the couch in John's office and slumped over the armrest.

John slid closer to her on the couch. She wanted to scream, but couldn't muster up the strength. He put his head down and cried.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. You were just getting out of hand and then I saw you like this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that."

"You threatened to kill me John. You had your hands around my neck and all I was trying to do was tell you how much I love you. You just snapped. You need to get help." Kristen said as she rubbed her neck.

John looked up at Kristen with remorse, "I can never love you Kristen. What we had is over. It ended because of your lies and you almost killing Marlena. Marlena is the woman I'm spending the rest of my life with. She is my soul mate and the love of my life. I just need you to understand that."

Kristen nodded, "I understand."

John nodded, "good." His phone beeped and he went over to his desk and grabbed it. He'd almost forgot about his meeting with the buyers. He walked over to Kristen and handed her his handkerchief.

"I have a meeting to get to. I…um…"

Kristen looked up at him, "I'm fine. Just go. I'll clean myself up a bit and I'll leave."

John nodded and left for the meeting.

Kristen shook her head and walked to his bathroom in the corner of his office. She looked in the mirror to check her neck for any bruises or finger prints. Surprising John didn't squeeze that hard to leave a mark. Kristen was relieved by that…it was much too hot to wear a scarf. She wiped the excess eyeliner and mascara away under her eyes. She reached in her purse for her lip gloss. She put some on and smoothed out her hair. She took a deep breath and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, that's okay Mindy, I'll just leave John a note."

"Okay Dr. Evans."

As Kristen hid in the bathroom, Marlena looked for a notepad and a pen. Kristen wanted nothing more than to scare the hell out of Marlena, but if she did that she'd lose John forever. So she listened at the door.

Marlena sat behind John's desk and wrote out a note….

Hi Sweetheart,

I hated how we left things this afternoon after our sexy phone session. I am so sorry. I know you are trying and I have to give you credit for that. I love you for being patient with me. I know Kristen is not an issue anymore and I have to keep reminding myself that you love me and not her. I love you so much John. I can't wait for tonight. Maybe you'll get pampered …if you behave.

Love you,

Marlena

Marlena kissed the note and placed it on the desk. She sighed as she got up from behind John's desk. She looked around his office and saw that the bathroom light was on. She walked over and opened the door. There was no one in there. She turned out the lights and closed the door. She walked out of his office closing the door behind her.

Kristen pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out. She stepped out and sighed. She thought, "_That was close_." She heard the office door open again and Marlena's voice again. Kristen stepped back in the shower and rolled her eyes.

"I found it Mindy, It was on John's desk."

Marlena grabbed her cell phone and hurried out of John's office so she could beat him home to get ready for their night. But first she needed to stop at the mall to get something sex for her man. Kristen came out of her hiding place and checked to see if the coast was clear. She quietly walked over to John's desk and found the note Marlena left for him.

She read it and placed it back on his desk. She debated whether or not to throw it away, but she thought again and left it.

"_Oh Marlena just you wait, I will become your worst nightmare very soon. John __will__ love me again and I __will__ have the life you stole from me. I just need to get the final piece of my plan in place and then all my dreams will come true._" Kristen thought.

Kristen looked at the picture of Marlena that John had on his desk and knocked it into the waste basket. She grabbed her purse and took a final glance in the mirror before she exited John's office. Kristen made sure Mindy wasn't at her desk before leaving the office. She saw that the coast was clear and made a swift exit.

Just as Kristen was leaving, John was coming back from his meeting. He stopped by Mindy's desk to see if he had any messages, but she was away. He shrugged and walked towards his office. He entered and headed straight for his desk. He noticed something was off instantly. His ISA senses went into overdrive.

Mindy popped her head and saw that John seemed off. "Is something wrong, Mr. Black?"

John looked around frantically with his hands sweeping the air like they were a metal detector. "Marlena's picture is gone. Have you seen it?"

Mindy walked over to his desk and looked around just as John was doing. She just so happened to look in the waste basket and there it was. "I found it."

"How the hell did it get there?" John took the picture out from Mindy and placed it in its spot.

Mindy shrugged. "Oh, it must have been knocked in there when your wife stopped by earlier. She left you a note. When she left she remembered she forgot her cell phone on your desk. She came back for it. Dr. Evans might have inadvertently knocked it off without knowing.

John nodded, "she must have been in a hurry. Okay Mindy all is fine. Did anyone call while I was away?"

"No…"

"Good. I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. If you could just file these reports away you can take off too. Hell, I'd say we deserved it."

"Thank you Mr. Black."

"Don't mention it. Oh and Mindy, if Ms. Kristen Blake ever comes back here have her thrown out before she reaches my office."

"Yes, Mr. Black"

With that Mindy left John to read the note Marlena left. As he read he couldn't help but smile. His smile quickly faded as images of him and Kristen in his office flashed. Kristen on her knees and rubbing his member. John shook his head.

"_Get it together, Black_."

John reached for his phone and decided to call Marlena.

Marlena was at the mall looking for something that would knock John's socks off tonight. She came across this new boutique named "Untamed". The windows were blacked out and there was a sign on the door, which read "_No one under the age of 21 is allowed in. You will be carded." _She was always into trying something new, especially with her and John's sex life. She decided to give the boutique a try. Before opening the door she looked around to make sure that none of her patients were around to see her. That would be highly embarrassing. She also didn't want to run into any of her friends. She just didn't want anyone to know that she was shopping at a store with the name "Untamed". As she opened the door the sound of Rihanna echoed through the store.

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

She walked in and saw mannequins dressed in see through teddies and crotch less panties. One was dressed in a latex nurse's uniform. The dress stopped just above the butt and the front revealed so much cleavage that the only thing it covered were the nipples. The mannequin also had on a garter with thigh high white fishnets on along with 6 or 7-inch heels. It also came with a nurse's hat with a red cross on it and a stethoscope that was also red. Marlena thought it was the sexiest costume. Sure the naughty cop and the French maid one were cute, but this one was the sexiest. Marlena wanted to look around before she made her decision.

Marlena went deeper into the store and the sales clerk who was dressed in a dominatrix outfit, which was a black latex corset with a cleavage boosting bra along with a black latex skirt and pleather thigh high stiletto boots. She also had a tether whip. She approached Marlena and introduced herself.

"Hello. Welcome to Untamed, my name is Lisa, mistress of pain and pleasure and I will be your dominatrix of sales. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Marlena let out a little chuckle after Lisa's introduction. "Um, I was just browsing, but when I find something I will be sure to let you know Lisa."

Lisa nodded and gave her whip a flick that made the tethers strike the counter, which made a cracking noise. Marlena burst out in laughter. After Marlena recovered she decided to go deeper into store. Marlena's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped with what she saw. There was a section dedicated to butt plugs large and small. Plastic and metallic. There was a section dedicated to vibrators. Some focused on the clitoris while others focused on the clitoris and the vaginal opening. Another section was dedicated to edible massage oils, lotion, and panties with flavors ranging from apple to Star fruit. Marlena was overwhelmed.

Marlena then happened upon a section of dildos. Big, small, fat, skinny. They came in all colors. From flesh tones to neon pink. Some were curved and some stood straight up. Some were even double-edge.

"_Oh my goodness_." She thought.

It was like a sex amusement park. There was even a swing with a mannequin in it with its legs strapped and spread eagle hanging from ceiling. Marlena grabbed some edible panties in strawberry and fruit punch along with some edible massage oils in chocolate and caramel. She looked around for something else she and John could try and she found a set of handcuffs, a mask and feathers that she and John could possibly use tonight. She gathered her items and headed back to front. She looked around and found a basket to place her items. She made it to the counter where her mistress of pain and pleasure was standing.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Lisa asked.

Marlena nodded as she emptied her basket. "Yes I did. I would also like to purchase your nurse costume. The one that the mannequin up front is wearing."

"Okay, let me check to see if we one have one in stock. That is our most popular costume."

Lisa went to the back room. While Marlena waited for Lisa to return with her costume, the door to the boutique opened and in walked Kristen.

"_Oh no. Please do not come over here_." Marlena thought.

Kristen looked around the store and spotted Marlena at the front counter. She thought it was time to have a little fun. Marlena saw that Kristen was making a B-line right for her and was praying that Lisa hurried up and came back so she could make her purchase and get the hell out there. Too late. Kristen had her in her sights.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The perfect Dr. Evans in a sex shop? Scandalous!" Kristen said with a smile.

Marlena rolled her eyes. "Please go away."

"Nonsense. I was merely saying hello Marlena."

"Fine. You've said it, now leave me alone."

Kristen looked over Marlena shoulder and saw that she had all sorts of sex novelties. She was going to have fun at Marlena's expense whether she liked it or not.

"What do we have here?" Kristen reached and grabbed the oils. "Chocolate and caramel? Come on Marlena, you and I both know John likes strawberry."

Marlena snatched the oils out of Kristen's hands and stared her down.

"John is none of your business. Now get the hell away from me!"

Kristen smiled. She could tell she was getting to Marlena.

"I was just helping you out."

"I think I know what my husband likes and dislikes." Marlena said as her blood boiled.

Kristen held her hands up as a sign of surrendering. "Okay, you know best. Don't come crying to me when your night with John doesn't go as planned."

"Trust me I won't."

"By the way how is john?"

Marlena shook her head. "You just don't give up. I can't with you."

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" Kristen asked in mocking tone.

"My marriage is none of your business."

"Well, something must be wrong if you feel the need to come to a shop like this in order to spice up your sex life. John must be bored with you."

"Oh my gosh! You are such a bitch!"

Kristen's Cheshire smile grew larger. She knew she was pushing all of Marlena's buttons and she didn't care.

Marlena took a deep breath in and exhaled. She was not going to stoop to Kristen's level. She just wasn't going to do it. But she was pushing all of her buttons.

"You know what? I am not going to let you get to me. I have everything and by everything I mean John. We love each other very much and there is nothing you can do that will ever change that. So why don't you stop this pathetic attempt to bait me."

Kristen looked at Marlena and all she wanted was strangle her and take John away from her.

"You think you're so perfect when really you are nothing but a manipulative bitch. You think this…" she waved her hands at the stuff Marlena had…"is going to keep John?! You will lose him and when you do I will be there with open arms when he realizes I am the one he was meant to be with."

Marlena wanted to tell Kristen to go to hell, but she held her tongue. She turned her back on Kristen just in time for Lisa to come back with her costume.

"You are in luck we had one more left in a medium. I hope this works for you."

Marlena smiled. "Yes a medium is perfect."

Kristen stood back and watched as Marlena made her purchase. She wanted to tell Marlena that she saw John today and that things escalated between them. But then she thought that John might lash out at her and she couldn't risk that.

"How much?" Marlena asked.

"$65." Lisa said.  
"I'll just pay with cash."

"Don't want John to know you purchased these cheap tricks, huh? I can't say that I blame you." Kristen said goading Marlena.

Marlena ignored her. Lisa bagged all of her items and handed to them to Marlena.

"Have fun using these items and come back and see us." Lisa said.

Marlena smiled and turned to leave but not before Kristen got one more jab in.

"Yes, have fun tonight. Oh, and give John my best." She winked.

Marlena cut her eyes at Kristen and walked out the door. She would give anything to just choke the life out of Kristen, but she couldn't let that bitch spoil her evening. She reached in her purse for her cell phone and saw that she had three missed calls from john and one voice message. She listen to the message.

"_Hey Doc, I guess you have you have your phone on silent or you're not near it. I got your note and I too can't wait for tonight. I have some surprises in store for you tonight. So hurry home. I love you baby_."

After hearing John's message Kristen and her berating was a non-issue. She and John were solid. No one could get between them. Their love is so strong and everlasting. Even when they were apart they always managed to find their way back together. There was nothing Kristen could do that could ever change that. Marlena believed in her and John's love. Marlena sighed and headed home to John. This was going to be a night they would never forget.

Kristen's cell phone vibrated and she looked down at it in her hand. She had several messages.

**Meet me in the park at 5pm. I think I have what you want. **

Sent from iPhone June 10, 2013 2pm.

**The price has gone up…it's now going to be $700.**

Sent from iPhone at 2:15pm.

**Heading out right now…meet you by the big oak tree at the edge of the park. **

Sent from iPhone June 10, 2013, 4:30pm.

**Where are you? **

Sent from iPhone June 10, 2013, 5pm.

Kristen quickly ran through the Horton Square, making sure not to run into any bystanders. She made it to the park ten minutes later. She looked around for the big oak tree at the edge of the park. She scanned the park and finally saw the tree and the tall hooded figure leaning against it. She took a deep breath in and made her way towards the tree. She looked around making sure no one was there to witness was about to take place. She finally made it to the oak tree and the hooded figure turned to meet her gaze.

"You Kristen?" The figure asked.

"Yes. I'm Kristen Blake. I believe you have something for me."

The figure raised its head to reveal a rugged man with one long scar on the right side of his face. He had a hard look, like he served time in prison and just got out. He looked to be around his late-thirties. His eyes were a deep brown, but Kristen saw no life in them. His hoodie was black and so were his jeans and shoes. He wore leather gloves even though it was early June. Kristen wasn't sure about this man, but she needed his help and was just going to have to work him.

"Do you have my money?"

"Yes. I have the money in cash small bills and unmarked." Kristen said as she reached in her purse and handed him the envelope.

The man counted the money and looked up at Kristen. "The deal was $700; this is more than I asked for."

"Consider it a bonus." Kristen smiled.

The man looked at his surroundings before he reached inside his hoodie and pulled out a brown paper bag. He hand the bag to Kristen who in turn opened it.

"I take it everything is in here?"

"Just like we agreed on."

"Perfect." Kristen smiled.

"You know how to use one of these?" The man asked.

"If I don't I can always consult YouTube for a tutorial." Kristen Joked.

"If that's all…I was never here." The man said.

"Neither was I."

The man looked around once and hurried off in the opposite direction of the park. Kristen opened the paper bag and pulled out a black 9mm glock. It was already cocked and loaded. Her "arms dealer" threw in another clip just in case. Kristen held the gun in her hand…she could feel the weight of it and the power it possessed. Kristen quickly put the gun back in the bag when she heard voices coming in her direction. She put the bag in her purse and headed out of the park.

"_Tonight, John will be mine and there is not a damn thing Marlena can do about it. It's kind of hard to fight for a man when you're dead. Tonight will be a night neither of us will ever forget. I will finally have John and my revenge on Marlena. I have waited so long for this day to come and it's finally here. Let the festivities begin_." Kristen thought.

Kristen smiled to herself and headed off in the direction of her car. Tonight she was going to get her man. Tonight she was going to get rid of Dr. Sanctimonious herself. She finally had everything in place. Tonight she was going to be victorious.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked in the penthouse with his arms full of grocery bags with his suit jacket draped over his left arm. The top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. Marlena insisted on them using recyclable bags…she was all about becoming green. John would have just thrown the bags away, but he loved his wife and he loved his ears too much to put them through her lecturing him on how the human race is destroying the planet.

John made his way through the front door when he was greeted by tiny arms around his legs.

"Pop-Pop!" The little voice said as John tried to maneuver without stepping on the toddler in front of him.

"Claire let Pop-Pop go so he won't trip and fall." Belle said as she grabbed her 3 year old daughter.

"Thanks Tink. For a minute there I wasn't sure if the eggs were going to make it." John said as he made his way to the kitchen. He quickly placed the bags on the counter and ran out to see his two favorite girls.

"Where's Pop-Pop's baby?" He asked smiling with his arms open. Claire let go of her mother's hand and ran into her grandfather's arms. John swooped her up and spun her around. Claire laughed hysterically and Belle smiled as she looked on. Claire was the spitting image of her mother. Big blue eyes that almost looked green in certain light, porcelain skin with rosy cheeks, beautiful golden hair, and to mention her knack for getting into trouble. Marlena always said she was more like John.

"Were you good for mommy today?"

"Uh-huh…" Claire said as she nodded her head.

Belle shook her head. "Tell Pop-Pop what you did."

Claire shook her head no her golden locks bouncing with every shake.

"What did you do Pumpkin?" John asked with curiosity.

The little girl's brow furrowed, put her head, and puckered her lips as tears sprang from her big blue eyes.

"Hey, hey. What's with the tears? I promise Pop-Pop will not be angry." John put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head. He wanted to smile at how cute she looked all flustered…she reminded him of Marlena.

"Claire tell Pop-Pop or better yet show him what you did?" Belle said growing impatient by the minute.

"Show me?" he asked wondering what Belle was talking about.

Belle looked at Claire. John looked at both Belle and Claire and wondered what the hell was going on. Claire closed her eyes and pointed to the wall behind one of the couches closest to the French doors, which lead to the terrace.

John turned to look where Claire was pointing and his eyes were greeted with a picture of multicolored scribbles. John closed his eyes and prayed that when he opened them the scribbles would be gone. He opened his eyes and the crayon scribbles were still there.

"Dad I am so sorry. I thought she was coloring on her pad when I was making her a snack. Dad…please say something." Belle said as her stomach did summersaults.

"Well Isabella, I believe we have a budding artist in the family." John said as he kissed Claire's head.

"I thought you would be angry seeing this."

"Come on Izzy B. I know kids like to draw on walls. But to make sure none of us lands in hot water I will paint over the masterpiece before your mom gets home."

"Good call Dad." John put Claire down and called the maintenance man to see if he had some paint that possibly matched Marlena's color of eggshell.

"Perfect! If you can come up here now and take care of this I would appreciate it. You can? Great. I will see you in a few." John hung up with the maintenance man and turned back to look at Belle and Claire picking up her toys.

Belle looked up at John, "So is he coming?"

"Yes he is. He will be up here in a few minutes."

"Great!" Belle said relieved.

John walked over to his granddaughter and knelt down to be eye level with her. He helped finish putting her toys away and led her to the couch.

"Come here little one. Come sit with Pop-Pop."

John picked Claire up and placed her on his lap. Claire smiled and her eyes twinkled, which in turn made John smile.

"Now, I want you to promise me something."

"What Pop-Pop?" Claire asked while she fidgeted with her hands.

"I want you to promise me to never draw on the walls again. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh" Claire nodded.

"Good girl. Do you know how much I love you?"

Claire nodded.

"How much?" John asked.

Claire stretched her arms out as far as they would go. "This much."

"That's right." John laughed.

Kristen finally made it home from her shady business dealing in the park. She walked into the DiMera mansion and smiled knowing that in just a few hours John would be coming back here with her. She needed to find the perfect outfit. But first she needed to quench her thirst. Kristen walked into the study and saw EJ sitting at the desk by the French doors looking at some legal papers. Kristen walked over to the bar and fixed herself a Brandy. She looked over at EJ as she sipped. EJ could feel that someone was staring at him and acknowledged her without breaking contact from his papers.

"What are you staring at Kristen?" He said as he flipped the page of the document.

"Nothing. I was just looking." Kristen said as she sipped her Brandy.

"Well obviously you want something, so I will give you five minutes to tell me what you've been up to and why you bought gun from some thug in the park today."

Kristen nearly choked on her drink. She thought she was so careful to be not seen. She took all the necessary precautions to make sure this kind of thing didn't happen. She went to say something, but EJ cut her off.

"And before you even lie to me just remember dear sister I have eyes and ears all over this town. Nothing happens here without me knowing about it. So tell me, what possessed to buy a gun from a man with a rap sheet as long as the Nile?"

Kristen took another sip and swallowed hard. "I need it for protection."

EJ grinned. "Protection from whom? As I see it the good people of Salem are the ones who need protecting from –you."

"Oh, EJ you are so funny." Kristen smiled.

"No, I am just honest. You see, something tells me that this gun is going to be used for a malevolent purpose. I can't seem to shake the feeling that Marlena is your prime target."

Kristen grimaced.

EJ put his documents back in his briefcase and stood up and fixed his suit. Kristen turned her head away from him and took one last sip of her Brandy and put the glass back down on the bar. She walked over to couch and took seat crossing her legs and stretched her arms across the back. EJ walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of water and took a sip.

"When are you going to realize that no matter what you do John will always choose Marlena? Not that I am a fan of either, but they are the most beloved couple in Salem. "

"And here I thought you and Sami took that coveted spot." Kristen mocked.

EJ's lips fell into a hard line. "Samantha and I are in a good place and that's where we'll remain. So you will have to end this campaign of revenge you have against Marlena."

Kristen stood with a start and got in EJ's face. "That bitch took everything from me! She just couldn't stand that John loved me and that I made him happy! She had to ruin everything…"

"And you lost John. Why? Because she is the great love of his life and there is nothing you can do that will ever change that."

Kristen rolled her eyes as EJ spoke of John and Marlena's great love.

"You know what EJ, why can't you just be happy for me? I am finally going to get everything I've ever wanted. I am finally going to get John back. He does love me –I just need Marlena out of the way for him to see that I am the one he is meant to be with."

EJ shook his head. "I'm intrigued. And just how do you intend of getting Marlena away from John?"

"I have a plan little brother. Trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you with my pet rock."

"You have a pet rock?" Kristen teased.

"That is beside the point. Have you noticed that despite everything our father has done to come between them, they always manage to find their way back together?"

Kristen was growing irritated by the second. "What's your point?"

"My point is, what makes you think anything you do will shake their foundation? As they so like to nauseatingly point out…they're solid."

Kristen smiled. "Oh EJ…." Kristen stood and began to walk out of the study. "Have Rolf straighten up…I want everything to be perfect for when John comes home."

"Kristen!" EJ called after her.

She turned. "Yes?"

EJ walked up to her and leaned in close, "If your little plan ruins things between me and Samantha I will make you hurt. That heartache you felt when John left you the first time will be nothing compared to what I'll do if I lose Samantha because of your machinations."

Kristen pushed EJ away and glared at him. "Keep in mind little brother that I am far more dangerous than you will ever be. I have been in this game long before you came along. You think you can take me on? By all means try it and see what will happen. I am all for being loyal and putting family first, but if you ever threaten me again –it will be the last you'll ever do!"

With that she left EJ and headed upstairs to find the perfect outfit for John.

Marlena was rushing to get home to John. She knew John had a few surprises in store for her, but she had a few for him too. As she fumbled with her bags trying to find her keys she dropped the bag from untamed with her purchases in it. Marlena swore and went to scoop it up when Maggie came along.

"Oh Marlena, let me help you with that." Maggie said as she bent down to gather Marlena's bag.

Marlena cringed when Maggie handed her the handcuffs and the massage oils. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. People didn't need to know what she and John did behind doors. She could tell Maggie was embarrassed too by the way her face turned 10 shades of red.

"Well it seems you and John are in for a night of fun." Maggie said trying to cut the tension, but regretting the statement as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Marlena took the items from Maggie and placed them back in the bag. "Oh, you think this is for me?! No, this is for a friend of mine. You see she's –uh –getting married and since I can't make it to her bridal shower I decided that I would get her these things and send them to her."

Marlena grinned hoping Maggie would by her story. Maggie looked at Marlena and knew she was lying, but decided to play along.

"Oh, well her wedding night is going to be memorable."

"You can say that again." Marlena said relieved.

Maggie nodded. She wanted to take her mind off of John and Marlena's sex life so she decided to the change subject. "I am so glad I ran into you. I have been calling you, things kept popping up and I could really use your help."

Marlena nodded. "Oh okay. Well you know you can ask me anything. So what's going on?"

Maggie smiled. "Well, it's Victor."

"Victor? What's wrong with Victor?"

Maggie sighed, "He's hiding something."

Marlena laughed, "Honey, when is Victor not hiding something? Victor Kiriakis is the king of secrets."

"Marlena, this is different. I knew Victor was manipulative, conniving, cunning, and vindictive when I married him. I know that he hates disloyal people and that family means everything to him. But I also know when he's keeping something from me."

Marlena looked around, "Um let's go to the coffee shop and talk about this more."

Maggie agreed and they walked to the coffee shop together. As they walked Maggie told Marlena how Victor takes calls at all hours of the night and when she asks him about them he dodges the questions. She also told Marlena about how he comes home at all hours of the night wearing the same clothing.

When they walked in the coffee shop they took a seat in a booth in the corner so that no one could hear their conversation. Marlena leaned on the table with her arms folded looked at Maggie who she could tell was troubled.

"Maggie, do you think Victor is having an affair?"

Maggie's eyes bugged, "Oh God no! I just know that he's in deep with whatever business he's conducting and I just don't want whatever he's doing to hurt the people we love."

"My goodness, you are really scared. I wonder what Victor is up to. But Maggie I don't see how I can help you."

Maggie dropped her head and sighed. "I guess you can't. I guess I just needed someone to talk to since Victor is shutting me out. I just wish he would tell me what was going on. I mean we generally don't talk about business, but when it's keeping him from sleeping or from coming home then it must be a paramount situation and I just don't want Victor in the line of fire."

Marlena tilted her head in confusion, "What makes you think Victor is in danger? Did you happen to overhear a conversation he was having?"

Maggie nodded and sighed. "I only heard Victor's side, but the parts I did hear I didn't like."

"Like what? What could possibly be so bad?"

"Victor has a shipment coming in from Italy and he needs armed men to protect it. That's all I heard."

"You don't think Victor is back in the drug business do you?"

Maggie nodded with tears forming in her eyes. "That's exactly what I think. And this is the reason why I needed to see you. Could you please ask John to use his ISA connections to find out what Victor is up to?"

Marlena shook her head. "Maggie I don't…" seeing Maggie's desperation Marlena changed her response, "I'll see what John can do."

Maggie smiled and squeezed Marlena's hand. "Thank you so much Marlena. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Marlena smiled, "Of course." Marlena looked at her phone and saw that it was getting late. "Oh wow, I had no idea it was this late. I should be getting home now."

Marlena grabbed her bags and slid out of the booth and Maggie followed suit.

"Maggie I will call you when John finds out anything on what Victor is up to." Marlena and Maggie hugged and they both walked out of the coffee shop and parted in different directions.

Marlena decided she should call John, since he was probably already home and waiting for her. The call went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi, it's me. I'm sorry I'm not home yet. I ran into Maggie and time just got away from me. I will be home soon_. _Bye_."

Marlena hung up the phone and walked to her car. She wanted to get as fast as she could to spend time with John.

Claire wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight. John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Belle looked on with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to be home again.

"We love you so much Dad." Belle said as she took a seat next to John and Claire on the couch.

John wrapped his girls up in his arms. He kissed Belle and Claire on the heads.

"Have I told you how happy your mother and I are that you and Claire are home?"

"Yes, a thousand times. But…"

"But?" John asked apprehensively.

Belle chuckled. "I was going to see…since you've missed us so much –"

"Uh huh –spit it out Izzy." John knew where this was headed.

"If you wouldn't mind watching Claire tonight?" Belle pleaded.

"Of course I wouldn't mind…b…"

"Great!" Belle said excited

"But…I can't tonight." John said seeing the disappointment wash over Belle's face.

"Awe…why not?" Belle whined.

"Your mother and I have plans which means we need the house…" The doorbell rang. John put Claire down to answer it…"to ourselves."

John opened the door and Bernie the maintenance man was standing with can of paint the color of eggshell and a brush.

"How ya doing Mr. Black?" Bernie asked as he walked in.

"I'm great Bernie. You remember Belle don't you? And this is her daughter Claire."

"Hi Bernie." Belle said.

"Hello, Belle. My...the last time I saw you –you were getting ready to marry the Brady boy." Bernie said with a huge a smile.

Belle smiled.

"And who might this lass be?" Bernie leaned down and smiled at Claire.

Claire shied away from him wrapping herself around her mother's leg.

"This is my daughter Claire. Honey can you say hi to Bernie?"

Claire looked up Belle as if seeking approval and when Belle nodded Claire looked back at Bernie and waved. That was the best Bernie was going to get at the moment. Both he and John laughed. Bernie then made his way towards Claire's work of art.

"It looks like we have a budding Picasso in the making."

Belle patted Claire on the head. "Yes, my daughter is the one honing into her artistic side. Now if we can just contain her to paper."

Bernie knelt down in front of Claire's work, opened the can of paint and dipped his brush in. Before he could begin covering the piece of work John took out his cell phone and took a picture of Claire's masterpiece.

"Now, we will have it forever." He said as he picked Claire up and showed her the picture.

As Bernie began his task the doorbell rang. Belle looked at John and Claire as they sat on the couch. Claire was busy playing with her Pop-Pop's. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Belle walked over to the door and there stood a FedEx delivery man with a huge box and clipboard.

"Hello." Belle said.

"Good evening ma'am. Is there a John Black at this residence?"

"Yes there is. I need his signature. Ma'am." The delivery man said.

"Well I'm his daughter can I just sign?"

"Uh…sure."

The man handed the clipboard to Belle along with a pen and she signed her name on the dotted line.

"Thank you." Taking the clipboard back the man led the box in on a dolly.

"What in the world? Dad! You have a package here." Belle said interrupting John from learning how to play Angry Birds. For a 3-year old Claire was advanced.

John left Claire as she played with his phone to see what Belle was talking about. There he saw there he saw the FedEx man with a dolly and huge box resting on it. He knew in an instant what it was. After all he did order it sometime ago.

John cleared his throat. "Um, you can take it up to master bedroom."

The man nodded, pulled the dolly and made his way up the stairs. Belle looked at the box with curiosity. She turned to look at John and tilted to her head to the side.

"What?" John asked as he looked around.

"What was in the box dad?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Something for your mother. She's always wanted a –um a…" John stammered as he tried to think up a good lie. "She's always wanted the Dyson vacuum so I bought it for her."

"A Dyson huh? That's the best you've got?" John nodded.

"Yep that's the best I've got."

Belle shook her head and laughed.

"Alright. I'm not going to press you. I mean really!? A Dyson? "Belle laughed.

"What?" John asked with his arms open.

"Nothing Dad. It's just that I saw the name on the box and that was not a Dyson…that was a…"

John held his hands up. "Not in front the innocent."

"Okay Dad. You know what, Claire and I are going to leave and pay Grandma Hope a visit. You and Mom have a fun night with your "Dyson".

Belle gathered her things and picked Claire up off the couch. She gave John back his phone and he kissed Claire on the head. Belle told Bernie bye and they walked out the door. The FedEx man made his way downstairs with his dolly. John reached in his pocket and gave him a $50 tip.

"Today is your lucky day." John said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." With that the man walked out of the penthouse.

Bernie rose from his position and placed the lid of the paint can back on and wiped off the brush with his bandana he had sticking out of his left pocket.

"Well my work here is done."

John walked over and inspected the wall. The drawing was gone. It was like it never happened. John patted Bernie on the back.

"Thank you Bernie. You just saved my life. If Marlena came home and saw that I would be a dead man."

He and Bernie shared a laugh and John walked him to the door.

"Have a good night Mr. Black."

"You as well Bernie."

With that Bernie left and closed the door behind him. John hurried upstairs to see to open the box and assemble Marlena's gift before she got home. He also had to season the steaks and let them marinate to prepare for their dinner and a night they soon won't forget.

Kristen stood in front her full length mirror in a black lace push-up bra and matching panties; she also had a garter on and black thigh high fishnets. She smoothed her stockings out and turned to look at the little black dress she chose to where laid out on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and put her hair in a crystal encrusted clip. She picked the dress up and pulled it over her head. She slid on some red lipstick and puckered her lips. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled.

"_John is going to love me in this_." She thought.

She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her clutch. She opened it and saw the 9mm in there along with the extra clip. She took a deep breath, grabbed her shawl, and clutch and walked out the room. She headed downstairs and heard the most annoying she'd ever heard.

"EJ, I don't see why we can't just move back into our apartment away from these vultures." Sami said.

Kristen came in sight and smiled. "Oh please EJ, take your babies mama and move out."

Sami turned red with anger and EJ tried to diffuse the situation by talking Sami down. He leaned in and whispered in Sami's ear, "Sweetheart don't let her get to you. We're playing nice for now…remember."

Sami huffed and closed her eyes. "You owe me" She whispered sternly. Sami turned around and put on her best fake smile for Kristen.

"Kristen, you look nice…"

Kristen flashed her fakest smile "Aw thank you Sami." Kristen turned to leave when she heard Sami call out.

"So, what corner will you be working tonight?" Sami asked.

EJ threw his head back and moaned. Kristen turned around and pushed Sami as she called her a bitch. Sami pushed her back and sent Kristen's clutch flying and landing on the rug. The gun slid out in plain sight for all see. Kristen scrambled to grab, but Sami beat her to it.

"Why the hell do you have a gun, Kristen?" Sami asked shakily.

Kristen went to yank it out of Sami's hand, but Sami turned before Kristen could get it.

"Give it to me Sami!" She said angrily.

"No way in hell am I letting you endanger the public by walking around with a gun."

"Give it to me…or I'll…"

"You'll what? Shoot me?" Sami asked.

Kristen looked at EJ, "EJ get the gun back!"

EJ shook his head. "No. You and a gun are a horrible combination. Why don't you just go upstairs and get some rest? You look tired."

Kristen grew irate, "I am not tired. I want my gun so I can get the hell out of here!"

EJ looked at Sami, "Samantha, give me the gun and let me speak with Kristen alone."

"EJ, she's up to something. I know she is. Please do not let her walk out of this house with this." Sami implored.

EJ rubbed Sami's cheek and took the gun from her. Sami excused herself.

"Yeah that's right, you better leave Bitch!" Kristen called after her.

Sami turned and started to walk towards Kristen, but EJ stopped her before she could get to Kristen.

"Samantha…let me...handle…this. " EJ as he struggled to hold Sami back.

Sami acquiesced and left EJ to deal with Kristen. But she stayed close to the door so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You really need to put a muzzle on that pit-bull of yours." Kristen said as she picked up the rest of the contents that spilled out her clutch.

EJ ignored her comment. "Samantha does have a point. You are up to something. Why else would you be carrying around a gun you bought from a criminal in the park?"

Kristen sighed. "I already told you EJ, I bought the gun for protection. Why else would I have it?"

EJ shook his head and looked at the gun he was now holding. "Why not go to a gun store and buy it from a legit seller?"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you or that wench you call a girlfriend. Now give me my gun so I can leave."

EJ went to give it to her but pulled back. "I would bet anything this has to do with John Black. Knowing you, it most certainly does. When will you learn? John Black wants nothing to do with you! Leave it alone."

"You know, you are such a hypocrite! You never once listened to anyone when they told you that Sami would never take you back. That she was done with you. You kept after her and you made her realize that she belonged with you. Why can't I have the same thing with John? Why is it so impossible for me to find love?" Kristen cried.

"The difference between yours and my situation is that Samantha still loved me and John can't even stand to be in the same room with you."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Now give me my gun!"

EJ handed it to her and issued her a warning.

"If anything happens to where I lose Samantha because you went all bat shit crazy and decided to kill someone I will not hesitate to turn you in. I will make sure you rot in a cell for the rest of your life."

Kristen glared at EJ and stormed out of the Mansion.

"You can come out now Samantha." EJ turned and saw Sami standing at the back entry way to the study.

John set up Marlena's gift in the middle of their bedroom and smiled with proud a sense of achievement. The directions in the box read like instructions that only an engineer could understand, but he made it through. He looked the clock and realized he was pressed for time so he jumped in the shower and quickly washed up. He needed everything to be perfect for when Marlena came home.

He put on the cologne she got him for their anniversary and the silk black boxers. He put on some black dress pants and an unbuttoned white shirt and headed downstairs. He strategically placed candles all over the penthouse and had all the lights out so that the mood would be right. He placed rose petals on the floor in a trail that led from the front door all the way to upstairs. He turned on his iPod and the sounds of Luther Vandross crooned through the air.

A chair is still a chair

Even when there's no one sittin' there

But a chair is not a house

And a house is not a home

When there's no one there to hold you tight

And no one there you can kiss goodnight

John rubbed his hands together and walked into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. He took the steaks out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He walked out onto the terrace and fired up the grill. He pulled the champagne out of the fridge and placed in a bucket of ice out on the terrace. The table on the terrace was laden with candles and champagne flutes as well as a single long-stem red rose. John looked around and smiled.

"_Doc is going to love this_." He thought.

He went back in the house and grabbed the steaks to place them on the grill. He closed the lid of the grill and prepared their salad and other fixings. Everything was going to be perfect. He and Marlena would share a meal, champagne, her favorite dessert, his favorite dessert –her. The only thing that was missing was Marlena.

"Doc, where are you?"

Marlena pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building. She shut off the car and stepped out. She opened the back driver side door and grabbed her bags. She realized she was late in coming home; she'd just have to make it up to John. She grabbed her purse and closed the door. She shifted the bags around and placed one in her left hand and the other in her right while her purse dangled on her wrist. She started to walk when she got the eerie feeling someone was watching her. She looked behind her and saw no one. She shrugged it off as paranoia and her extreme dislike for parking garages.

A few spaces down Kristen sat in the back of black town car with tinted windows and watched Marlena. She rolled her window down and pulled out her gun. If she was going to take the shot now would be the perfect time. Kristen cocked the gun and aimed straight for the back of Marlena's head. Suddenly Marlena's cell phone went off. She had to stop and put the bags down to answer her phone. Kristen watched as she did that and noticed that Marlena was now out of her vantage point.

"John?"

"Hey honey. Where are you?"

"I'm in the garage I'm coming right now. I'll be right up."

"Well hurry woman I can't wait to hold you my arms."

"Mmm…I can't wait for that either. Alright I'm coming right now."

Marlena hung up from John grabbed her bags and made her way onto the elevator.

Kristen cursed. She would have to reformulate her plan. Marlena would get away from her that easily. Tonight will be the night that Marlena pays with her life.

Marlena stepped off the elevator and the sweet sounds of Anita Baker echoing in the halls.

I'm in love, sweet love

Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame

I'm in love, sweet love

Don't you ever go away, it'll always be this way

"What in the world?" Marlena said as she reached for her keys to unlock the door to the penthouse.

When she walked in she was greeted with the most romantic setting ever. Her eyes took in everything. The candles and the rose petals. She slowly walked in and smiled when she saw the man of her dreams coming towards her.

"Hey pretty lady." John said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Marlena dropped everything and threw her arms around his neck. She brought her mouth up to meet his and he swallowed her lips whole. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and explored every inch. Their tongues battled for control. John broke their kiss with one more peck and led her in the apartment.

"When did you do all of this?" Marlena asked.

"This evening. I told you I was going to pamper you tonight."

Marlena kissed John again and smiled. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey what's with the tears? This is supposed to make you happy."

"I am happy. More than you know. Oh, my love…you make me so happy."

"Is that a fact?"

Marlena nodded.

"Well, then dry your eyes and get ready for your night. Now I want you to get out of your work clothes and slip into something more comfortable."

"Okay. I will." Marlena turned to go and paused. "Oh before I forget, I have a few surprises in store for you tonight."

John smiled and watched as Marlena ascended the stairs. He went back outside to the terrace to check on the steaks. He knew they were going to need some protein for what he had planned for them tonight.

Marlena walked in their room in saw the present John had for her. She looked at the tall metal pole and laughed. I guess the nurse's costume will work great with their new toy. She threw her bags on the bed and undressed. She jumped in the shower to wash off the grime of today. She wanted this night to be perfect, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her in the garage. She let the water rinse of the soap. She turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing her towel. The bathroom was filled with steam. She toweled off and walked over to the mirror. She wiped the mirror which was fogged over. She reached for her body butter on the vanity and applied some to her legs. When she looked up she let out a scream.

"Oh my Gosh!" Marlena breathed.

John came up behind her holding two glasses of champagne.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I just had a lot on my mind." She nervously laughed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes honey. Honestly, I'm fine." John handed her a glass and she took a big sip. John looked concerned.

"John, I promise I'm fine. Now go finish dinner…I'm starving."

John obliged and left her to finish dinner. He looked back at her before he left their bedroom. Marlena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get it together."

John took the steaks and vegetables off the grill and plated them. He set the table on the terrace and waited for his lovely wife to come back downstairs.

Down in the garage Kristen stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. Her plan may have changed, but the outcome would still be the same. She was going to leave here with John one way or the other. It seemed the elevator was moving at a snail's pace. When finally reached the 25th floor the doors opened slowly. Kristen could hear smooth jazz coming from John and Marlena's apartment. Kristen noticed the door was slightly opened. She inched the door open more and saw Marlena walking towards the terrace in a flowing white negligee. She couldn't see John though she knew he was there. She slowly entered the apartment and saw John and Marlena kissing.

Kristen's heart sank. That was supposed to her in John's arms not Marlena. Kristen stepped out of the apartment furious with tears streaming her face.

"That bitch has to die tonight!"

Kristen pulled out the gun, but before she could cock it her cell phone rang.

"Dammit! What!...no…can't he handle it? Well, why not? No I can't come in. What do you mean EJ said no?! Fine, I'll be right there. Damn you EJ!"

Kristen put her gun and phone away. She called up the elevator and waited for it to come. She couldn't get the image of John and Marlena out of her mind. Kristen shook her head and swore again. She cursed EJ for ruining her plans and she cursed Marlena for being with John.

The elevator doors opened and as she stepped onto it she could hear John and Marlena's laughter. She let out a blood curdling scream in time for the doors to close. John and Marlena had dodged a bullet. But Kristen swore she'd get the last laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami glared at EJ, her breathing was Shallow. She knew Kristen was up to no good and she knew EJ had the inside track. EJ felt the fury resonating from EJ and tried to divert her attention to other matters.

"So you wanted to talk about our living arrangements?" EJ asked trying to Sami to focus on them and not Kristen.

EJ crossed the room towards the bar and poured himself a glass of their strongest liquor. Sami stood her ground and bore holes in the back of his head with her piercing stare.

"Samantha, I think that maybe you were right and we should consider moving back to our apartment." He said as he took a sip.

Sami nodded. "You do huh?"

EJ nodded while he took another sip.

"Huh, that's funny. That is really funny EJ! Weren't you just saying we needed to play nice with Kristen? Didn't you say that to me not 30 minutes ago!? Why the hell do you want to move now? Is there something you're not telling me?!" Sami asked as her temper flared.

EJ knew when her eyes grew big and her nostrils flared that he was in for a long and brutal night. At this point he wished Kristen had never come back to Salem. Everything was fine before she came back. She had to ruin everything with this vendetta she has against Marlena.

"Sweetheart, please calm down…"

"Do not tell me to calm down EJ! I want to know what that psycho bitch you call a sister is up to. And if you lie to me, so help you EJ…"

EJ threw up his hands. "I assure you I have no idea what Kristen is planning. All I know is that she's working on something."

Sami rolled her eyes. "EJ the last time that bitch was planning something she almost killed my mother! She locked her in a secret room and she probably would have left her there if it weren't for John." Sami's eyes grew bigger…It finally dawned on her. Sami finally put it all together or at least she thought she did. She was now pacing back and forth. She stopped and looked at EJ who in turn looked around.

"What? What is it?" EJ asked with slightly panicked.

"Oh…My…God! That bitch is going after my mother again isn't she. She's going to lock my mother up in that secret room again or worse kill her, right?"

Kristen walked through the halls of DiMera Enterprises cursing the whole way. If it weren't for that call she would have taken Marlena out and John would be hers. Damn EJ for not coming in when asked to. She knew they needed to get the new promotion out there for their cosmetic line "Lack of Evidence", but it could've waited. The lipstick was not going anywhere. Why the urgency? Something about the call didn't sit well with her. It felt as if she was being summoned. She arrived at her office and noticed the door was ajar and the light was on. She thought it was odd. She also smelled the pungent aroma of Cuban cigars wafting in the air. Of course. Why didn't she put two and two together?

"You'd better have a damn good reason for calling down here!" She said angrily as she slammed the door.

The chair behind the desk slowly turned around and revealed evil personified. Stefano smiled when he saw Kristen standing in front of him with her hands on hips and look of utter irritation on her face. Kristen licked her lips and waited for Stefano to say something. He brought the cigar up to his moth for one more puff and exhaled a smoke ring. He flick the ash off in the ashtray that was on the desk and put the cigar. Kristen watched as he got up to fix himself a glass of single malt scotch.

Kristen grew angrier by the second.

Why the hell did you call me here!?

Stefan took a sip and turned to look at her. "Does a father need a reason to his daughter?

"When her father is you, yes. You sure as hell need a reason for tearing me away from John!"

Stefano waved his hand and took another sip.

"Were you actually with John or was this one of your many hallucinations?"

Kristen grabbed the nearest breakable object, a vase, and threw it against the adjacent wall.

"I would've been with him if you hadn't called!"

"Is that right? From what I hear John and Marlena are still together and they are more in love now than they ever were, so it would seem, my daughter, that you have failed to take John away from Marlena –once again."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kristen screamed as Stefano looked on.

John and Marlena had finished their meal of the tenderest cut of steaks, stuffed portabella mushrooms along with grilled peppers, and garlic mashed potatoes. Marlena closed her eyes as she inserted the fork in her mouth. She moaned as she chewed. John looked on entranced by her passion –a passion that she has with everything in and out of the bedroom.

Marlena felt John's eyes on her as she swallowed her last bite. Her skin began to feel hot under his gaze. Her stomach began to flutter. She felt like teenager on a first date with her boyfriend. Oh how she loved him. She loved how his eyes lit up whenever she walked in a room. She loved how she felt when she was around him. Whenever they were in a room together the rest of the world just disappeared. Marlena wanted to say, but John beat her to the punch.

"You are such a beautiful woman, Doc."

"Oh you…" Marlena blushed.

"Are you ready for desert?" John asked as he stood to take their plates into the kitchen.

"Is my dessert you?" Marlena asked with a husky voice.

John left plates for now and walked over to Marlena. Leaned down to be eye level with her and pulled her into a searing kiss. She moaned as she cupped his face. John's tongue awaited entry and when Marlena opened her mouth wider to give him access John inserted his tongue and tasted every inch of her mouth. He moaned as her tongue massaged his. John felt his member grow hard and pulled away instantly. If he let this kiss go further they wouldn't get to tonight's activities.

Marlena had a stunned look on her face when John pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Marlena asked disappointed.

"Baby, as much I want to throw you on top of this table and have my way with you, I have plans for us tonight."

"By plans do you mean putting that pole you have installed in the middle of our bedroom to use?"

"Ah, I take it you've seen your present."

"How could I miss that long shiny pole?" Marlena smiled.

"Well, why don't we have dessert and then we can put your present to work."

"Hmm, what are we having for dessert?"

"It's your favorite."

"Oh, so it's you?" Marlena said as she rubbed Johns erect penis.

John closed his eyes and groaned, "Baby you have to stop. I promise after we have dessert and play our games I will ravage you all night."

"Fine." Marlena pouted.

John gave her a chaste kiss and turned to take their plates into the kitchen. Marlena watched as he walked back into the house.

"Hey, hey take it slow…let me enjoy it." Marlena smiled.

John looked back at her and gave her devilish smile. While he was in the kitchen preparing their dessert Marlena walked into the apartment with their champagne fluted and the bottle and took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. She took a sip of champagne waiting for John to return with their dessert. She wanted the evening to be perfect, but she couldn't get the conversation she had with Maggie out of her head. What was Victor hiding? She hated that she couldn't help Maggie right away, but knew John could. She decided to ask to John after their night. Didn't want to spoil mood with talk about ISA or anything having to do with business.

John came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with their favorite dessert –strawberries and whipped cream. As he walked towards Marlena his heart swelled with love for this woman. He loved Marlena so much. In fact, he never loved her more than he did in this very moment. He reached her and placed the tray on the table. He noticed that Marlena had this faraway look on her face.

"Doc? Hey honey?"

"Hmm…oh, hi honey. What took you so long?" Marlena asked as she repositioned herself on the floor. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it behind her for support.

"I couldn't find the whipped cream. Apparently someone put it in the freezer" John said jokingly as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, sorry." Marlena looked at John and smiled.

"It's no big deal Doc."

John could tell something was troubling Marlena and he needed to know what it was. "Hey pretty lady. What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?"

Marlena waved her hand over the flame of the candle and blankly stared at the flame.

"Hello, earth to Marlena." John waved his hand up and down in front of Marlena.

Marlena blinked once and tore her gaze away from the flame. She turned to look at John who now had this look of worry on his face. She wanted to tell him about Maggie's suspicions of Victor, but she didn't want to ruin the evening. She also knew that John would eventually find out and he'd be angry that she withheld it from him. She and John had their fill of lies and secrets. He needed to know and Maggie needed his help.

"_Here goes nothing_." She thought,

John saw that Marlena was deep in though. He thought the evening was going great, but maybe he was wrong.

He took Marlena's hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it and looked her in the eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Marlena's eyes began to water and she stroked his face. "Yes. I do know how much you love me. And I want you to know how much I love you."

"Then tell me what's wrong baby." Marlena dropped her head and John lifted her chin with his thumb.

Marlena looked John in the eyes and saw all the love he had for her there. "I need –well Maggie needs your help."

John nodded. "Ok so what's going on with Maggie?"

"Victor is up to something. She isn't sure what it is just yet, but she fears that it's pretty awful."

John sighed.

"John, I think Victor is in something that is more than likely illegal. I don't want Maggie getting hurt by his manipulations or shady business dealings." Marlena said as she watched John shift,

"Doc, Vic loves Maggie. Would never do anything to hurt her. Not intentionally any way. "

"This is Victor Kiriakis we're talking about –Mr. Vindictive himself. He finds out Maggie has gone behind his back to talk about him taking phone calls at hours of the night or meeting strange men on the docks he'll be livid with her."

John sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking maybe you could..."

"Use my ISA contacts to look into what Victor is up to?" John asked finishing Marlena's sentence.

"Yes."

John shook his head and got up off the floor. He grabbed his glass and took a big gulp of champagne. "Doc, I swear I don't understand you sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marlena asked now standing.

"I mean, one minute you want me out of the ISA and the next you want me to use them to help Maggie. Which is it?"

"You're right. I don't want you anywhere near the ISA, but Maggie and Victor need our help."

John shook his head. "Fine. I will call Shane in the morning."

Marlena walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Mr. Black."

"Is that a fact?" John asked as he ran his fingers through her hair,

Marlena nodded.

"Well then Mrs. Black, you better prove it."

Marlena leaned in and gently kissed John's lips. She ran her tongue over his top lip and then his bottom. John pulled her hair and Marlena let out a yelp. He angled her head so that her neck was exposed. He sucked and nipped on the spot behind her left ear determined to mark her. Marlena moaned, "John" as he continued his manipulations. When John was satisfied with his handy work and saw the red mark he ran his tongue along her jawline and captured her mouth with his. John moaned when he felt her tongue graze his. When the kiss broke they were left breathless.

John led Marlena back to the couch and had her sit. He turn to walk to the chess in the corner of the room, but not before Marlena gave his ass a smack.

"Hey woman." John smiled and Marlena laughed.

John made it to the chest and opened it. He pulled out a white silk scarf with fringe at both ends. He looked back at Marlena and smiled. He closed the chest and walked back towards Marlena.

Marlena's stomach began flutter and her heart began to beat out of chest. Her panties were now soaked with arousal. John knelt in front of her. He could smell her sweet scent. He inhaled deeply, which made Marlena's breath catch. John looked down and folded the scarf in half and held it in front of her.

"What's that?"

John's eyebrow arched. "Don't worry about the scarf. Just think about where it can take you,"

Marlena nodded as her breathing grew shallow.

"Close your eyes." Marlena complied.

John wrapped the scarf around her face and tied it in the back so that the tassels tickled the nape of her neck.

"Too tight?" He asked.

"No."

"Good."

John leaned in close and kissed Marlena once more. He broke the kiss leaving Marlena breathless yet again. He looked at the tray and realized he was missing a key ingredient.

"I'll be right back."

"John?"

"No peeking."

Kristen stood with her back to Stefano. He rose from his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and crossed the room. Stefano laughed and waved his hand at her.

"All of this over John Black!?" He said with disdain.

"You don't understand!" Kristen yelled.

"He is not worthy of your love. Karina, listen to me –he will never return your love. I speak from experience. Even though Marlena…"Kristen rolled her eyes at the mention of Marlena's name. "Even though Marlena will always have a special place in my heart I had to give up on her. Just as you have to give up on John."

Kristen shook her head. "No. I will never give up on John! That bitch is not going to win! Not that this time!"

Stefano sighed, "Fine. Then what do you intend to do? How are you going to get John to love you when he can't stand to look at you?"

"That's where you come in –and Rolf of course." Kristen smiled.

Stefano rubbed his chin and walked back behind the desk and took a seat. He leaned back in the chair and laughed. "Just how am I and Rolf supposed to help you get John? More importantly why?"

"You owe me!" Kristen yelled.

"I owe you! Is this what it's come down to? A father owing his daughter? You are even more delusional than you let on if you think for a moment that I owe you anything!"

"You left me on that island to rot! I was in that harem for years! I was your daughter! You were supposed to look out for me! You failed! So yes you owe me! I'm calling in every favor!" Kristen screamed.

"I got you out of that prison Susan put you in and got you the help you needed. This is the thanks I get? An ungrateful woman I took in as a ward and chose to claim as my own. I didn't have to do any of it. I could have let you and your brother parish in that fire. In fact, right now I'm regretting that I didn't do it."

"Damn you!"

Stefano looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. "I will help you get John."

"Thank you." Kristen whispered.

"I'm not finished…"

"What else?"

"You will not lay a finger on Marlena. Kristen?"

Kristen hesitated.

"Kristen!"

"Fine! I won't touch your precious Marlena."

"Good. Now Rolf is unavailable at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"I have him taking care of another issue that is of the utmost importance."

Kristen sat down in the chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs. "What is Rolf doing that he can't be bothered with my task?"

"Working on a project that can secure your future with John and separate him and Marlena forever."

Kristen squealed. "Tell me the plan."

Stefano raised his hand. "All in good time my dear. I want you to focus on getting John and let me handle the rest."

"No."

"No?" Stefano looked shocked.

"I run lead on this. I have thought about how to get john back for years and I am not going to let you ruin my plan."

Stefano laughed and got up from his chair.

"Fine. I am sick of fighting. Just remember do not lay a finger…."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't lay a finger on Marlena. I got it."

Stefano kissed Kristen's cheek and made his way out of the office.

Kristen waited for him to leave and closed the door behind him. She reached for cell phone and made a call. A man's voice answered.

"Yeah."

"Be ready to move. We take her tonight."

"What about the other one?"

"Leave her. She won't be an issue much longer."

"Right."

"Are the others ready?"

"I have two men posted at the front door. Two at the hospital. We're ready when you are."

"Perfect."

Kristen ended the call and walked over to the mirror in her office. She reapplied her lipstick and smiled.

"_I promise not to lay a finger on Marlena. I didn't promise not to hire someone to do it for me._" She thought.

"She is not going to throw your mother in a secret room Samantha. Stop being so melodramatic!" EJ said as he walked to the desk to get his briefcase.

Sami stared at him enraged that he called her melodramatic and by the fact that he is siding with Kristen. It was bad enough she had to live in this house with the devil himself and his evil daughter, but now her man, the father of her twins is defending his sister to her.

"Um, excuse me, but what happened to brining your father and sister down? Or did that plan just go to shit along with your brain?!"

"Ssh!" EJ looked around to make sure no one was around to hear them. "Keep your voice down! These walls have ears. And no my brain has not gone to shit as you so eloquently put it. Where Kristen is concerned, you catch more flies with honey."

"Cut the shit EJ! Your sister has it in for my mother and John! Why can't you see that? The crazy bitch has a gun on her. Who in their right mind gave that certifiable slut a gun?"

"I have no clue. But it's late and I have a meeting in the morning. So let's go to bed and well discuss my bitch of sister tomorrow."

EJ kissed Sami on the cheek and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the study. On their way out they hear a familiar voice.

"Going to bed so soon?"

Sami cringed and gripped EJ's hand tighter.

"Father." EJ said.

John came back from the kitchen with bowl full of ice. Tonight he was going to please and tease Marlena until she was shattered. He wanted to bring her as much pleasure as she could stand. He walked over to his iPod hit shuffle. When the first song came on he watched as Marlena swayed when the beat dropped.

_I've been really tryin, baby_

_Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

_Come on, oh come on,_

_Let's get it on_

John was mesmerized by how she moved her body so rhythmically. Whenever Marvin's voice hit crescendo she began gyrate more. John was got lost in watching that he almost forgot about the ice. Marlena could feel John's eyes on her. She wanted to take the blindfold off and look him in the eyes as she moved with music, but she wanted to play the game his way.

John walked towards Marlena and placed the bowl of ice on the table. He gently caressed Marlena's face and kissed her cheek. Marlena let out a slight moan and tilted her head to give John better access to her neck, but he chose otherwise. He knelt down to her level behind her and slowly slid the cover of her negligee down and off. He looked over at the table at the strawberries, whipped cream, and ice; he wanted to shockwaves down her spine. He took an ice cube and brought his hand around from behind and ran it over her lips. "Open your mouth" he whispered in her ear. Marlena did as she was told and John placed the cube in her mouth only half way. "Suck it." He whispered. Marlena obliged and sucked on the cube.

John ran his fingers through Marlena's hair and pulled it back so that her head tilted back. She moaned as she continued to suck on the cube. She felt the cold water roll down her throat. John gently braided Marlena's hair and let fall down her back. He let her head fall back in place. He crawled around to face Marlena and captured her lips with his. She moaned as he inserted his tongue. The ice cube fully melted with as their tongues dueled for control. John moaned when Marlena gently bit his lips and alternated between biting and sucking. John broke the kiss and slid over to the table and grabbed a strawberry off the plate. He dipped in the whipped cream. "Open your mouth." He said. Marlena opened her mouth and John dipped the strawberry in and quickly removed it. He ran the strawberry across her lips and Marlena went to lick them, but John quickly stopped her.

"Leave it." He said. Marlena wanted to take the blindfold off and John saw that she was squirming and smiled. "You want to see me baby?" He asked as he dipped the strawberry back in the cream.

Marlena nodded as she went to remove the scar. John grabbed her hands, "No. I want you to use other senses. Tonight you will experience unsurmountable pleasure." John kissed Marlena once more and resumed his task. He took the strawberry and dabbed a dollop of whipped cream on the valley of her breasts. He smiled as watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. He licked his lips and lowered his head. He ran his tongue across the top of her left breast lapping at the cream. Marlena arched her back pushing her breasts further into John to give him more access. He smiled as she moaned and pushed his head further into her. John moved to her right breast and licked up the whipped cream. Marlena moaned louder as John continued his manipulations. He slowly lowered the thin straps of her negligee. He felt like a kid at Christmas unwrapping his most wanted present. He took his time and grazed his fingers across her collarbone and blew on the wet trails left by his tongue. Marlena's breathing grew shallow and her heart raced as she felt the cool air blow against her sensitive skin producing goose bumps. John let the straps fall completely down and the negligee fell down revealing John's favorite part of her body.

Marlena gasped as the cool air hit her breasts causing her nipples to extend. John licked his lips and lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on each breast causing Marlena's breath to catch. John reached over to the table and grabbed the bowl with the ice. He picked up and ice cube and smiled. "Brace yourself baby." He whispered as he kissed Marlena on her swollen lips. He palmed her left breast rubbing his thumb across her nipple making it taut. Marlena threw her head back as ripples shot down her spine. John devoured her whole breast. He alternated between sucking and biting her nipple. Marlena ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer into her. John removed his mouth and paid her right breast the same attention. He then grabbed an ice cube and rubbed it around her nipples eliciting a hiss from Marlena. The ice caused pain that quickly turned into pleasure. Marlena was about to come just from John teasing her. The ice cube was melted now and Marlena's breasts were glistening. John stood and pulled Marlena up by her arms and let rest of her negligee come off and pool around her feet. "Stand here." He said as he walked behind her. He untied the scarf and removed it from her eyes. Marlena blinked as her eyes adjusted to the candle light. She began to turn around to face John, but he stopped her. "No. Remain facing that way. I'm not done with you just yet. Now step forward." She did as she was told and stepped forward leaving her white slip on the floor. By now her white lace thong was soaking wet. She was turned on by John teasing that she just wanted him to take her right now.

John kissed Marlena on each of her shoulders causing her shudder. He smiled when he saw the affect he was having on her. He grabbed another ice cube and trailed it down her spine. Marlena felt weak in the knees. If John kept this up she was going to take fuck him and the game would be over. John wrapped his arms around her waist and splayed his fingers across her firm stomach. He leaned in and sucked on her ear lobe. Marlena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her neck fell to the side to give him better access. John let his hands travel between her legs to her hot and wet center. He rubbed her center through the material and Marlena let an animalistic growl escape her lips. He moved her thong to the side and ran his index finger up and down her velvety folds, paying close attention to her bundle of nerves.

"John…" Marlena said as she place her hand atop his. John led Marlena over to the couch and had her lie on her back. He removed her thong and brought to his nose smelling her intoxicating scent. He licked his lips and grabbed the whipped cream. Marlena's breathing sped up as she waited for his next move. He grabbed the scarf and ran it up and down the length of her body starting at valley of her breasts all the way to her center. Her back arched as he continued his task of teasing her. He then placed her arms above her head and took the scarf and tied her wrists together. He leaned in close and smiled when saw the look on Marlena's face. "Do you trust me?" She nodded.

"If you lower your arms or try to free them I will stop and go upstairs. No matter how much you want to touch me –you must resist. Do you understand?" Marlena nodded again. John tied her wrists together making sure the scarf wasn't too tight. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes." Marlena whispered. John knew that her arms would get tired hanging over the couch, but he wanted to see how long she would be able last. John captured her lips with hers. When he broke their kiss Marlena was breathless. Her eyes grew big when she saw John take the bowl of whipped cream and dip his fingers in it. She watched as he spread the whipped cream down her torso and stopping short of her center. John smiled as he watched Marlena grip her hands together anticipating his next move. John extended his tongue and ran it down her cleavage leaving a wet trail where the cream once was. Marlena threw her head back and cried out with pleasure. John led his tongue to her navel and circled his tongue around it and dipped it inside. Marlena was finding that keeping her arms up was becoming harder and harder. "John!" She cried out as arched her back thrusting her lower region up towards John. He gripped her hips and place her legs on his shoulders. He grabbed the whipped cream and placed a dollop on each thigh and licked his way up towards her center. Marlena wanted to untie her hands and push his face into her, but she didn't want risk John going upstairs. She bit her bottom lip as John placed the cool cream on her wet center. The cream melted and began drip down her folds. John licked his lips and descended on her. He ran his tongue across her bundle of nerves and licked each of her velvety folds. Marlena screamed thrusting her hips up. John spread her lips and lapped away at her juices. He ran his thumb across her clit as he thrust his tongue in Marlena. It took everything she had not to free her hands. Marlena felt that familiar burn build in the pit of stomach as her body began to writhe. John removed his tongue and inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out as he sucked and flicked his tongue on her clit. With a few more flicks of tongue and pump of his fingers Marlena came with a violent force. She drowned his hand in her juices and John supped her up until every ounce was gone.

Marlena's body calmed after what seemed and eternity –really it was more like 15 minutes. "You're amazing" She struggled to get out. John smiled and removed his shirt and pants. "You haven't seen anything yet, Doc." He said as he kissed her. Marlena could taste herself on him and that turned her on more. She went to lower her arms and John looked at her, but John stopped her shaking his head.

"Doc, the game isn't over yet." Marlena gave John a confused look. "Keep your arms up until I untie you. I am calling the shots tonight. I told you tonight is all about bringing you pleasure."

Marlena blinked and place her arms back above her head. "I want to please you too." She said in pleading voice. "Baby you please me in more ways than one. Tonight is all about you."

Marlena smiled and let John the call shots for the time being. Later on she was going to flip the script. John joined Marlena back on the couch. He leaned in close and brought his lips to her right ear. "Tell me what you want." Marlena could feel his hot breath on her skin and it sent chills down her spine.

"I want…you to…make…love…to me." She said as her chest caved up and down.

John nodded. "Then after I do that what do you want."

Marlena licked her lips. "Then…I want you to fuck me like never before." John loved it when she talked dirty. Somehow it made him want her more –if that were even possible. John's heart was about to burst with love for this woman.

"I want you so badly right now." He said as kissed her neck.

"Well then, Sailor, take me." She said. With that John removed his boxers and his hard member sprang out oozing precum. He pumped himself a few times then placed himself at Marlena's entrance. Marlena spread her legs wider for him and braced herself. Even though they had an active sex life she still had to get over the initial shock of having him enter her because he of his size. Her breathing became labored as he eased himself inside of her sanctum. Marlena clamped her eyes shut. "Are you okay?" He asked. Marlena nodded. "Yeah just take it slow." John moved his hips in circles to try to break the tension. He ran his tongue across her breast to get her muscles to relax. When he her body relax he pushed himself all the way. He waited for Marlena to respond. She wrapped legs around his hips locking them as he began to thrust in her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them higher around his waist while plunging deeper inside, closing his eyes, allowing him to revel in the filling every inch of her. Marlena grabbed his hands and laced theirs together as he rode up in her feeling him all throughout her body. "Baby…" he groaned. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder and the other around his waist as he slowed down the pace and pumped into her excruciatingly slow. Marlena moaned loudly, throwing her head back in passion. He moved deep within her feeling every crevice of her inner body. John looked down between them as he joined them. Every time they made love they deepened their spiritual connection. There was no way he could ever be another woman after sharing a love so deep and fulfilling with this woman. He would be so lost without her.

He flipped her over and onto the floor without warning and entered her from behind. He pulled her up against his chest as he pumped into her. He placed one hand between her legs and rubbed her bundle of nerves while pinching her nipple. She wrapped her arm around his head drawing him closer into her. She looked at him over her shoulder pulling him in for a kiss.

She looked him in the eyes as she uttered, "Fuck me…fuck me…fuck me." That only made John drive harder and deeper into her, which made her clamp down hard on him. John tried to fight of the feeling of orgasm, but he knew he wasn't far behind her. "John…I'm…" before she could reach the brink of passion, he reversed their positions and now she was on top of him. He reclined his back against the couch and she placed her hands above his head to rest them on the couch as she rode him wildly. He gripped her hips and helped her rhythm as she bounced up and down on him. He watched as her breasts bounced in his face, calling his name. He raised his legs slightly, rising deeper into her inner sanctum. He pulled a breast into his mouth –sucking hard. Marlena began to familiar burn again, him sucking her breast and thrusting up into her sent her over the edge. She shut her eyes tightly and lost all control.

"JOHN!" she screamed as she came hard against him. A few more pumps and he let himself go. He filled her with his hot seed. He pulled her hips down on him few more times riding out the amazing feeling ecstasy. They kissed slowly as they bucked against each other until their bodies calmed down.

He ran fingers up and down her back massaging her sensitive skin. She rested her head on his chest running her fingers through his hair. She loved the feeling him still sheathed inside of her after making love. They connected on a level most people couldn't imagine in their lifetime. John kissed the top of her head lifted her head. They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you." She said as she kissed once more before rolling off of him and lying beside him. John grabbed the throw off the couch and enveloped them in it. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his legs and arms around her body. "I love you sweetheart." He said as he kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

Kristen looked at her watch as she sat in the backseat of her town car. She needed to get going if she was going to implement her plan tonight. This time there would be no hiccups, she was going to get rid of Marlena tonight. Her town car pulled up to the apartment building of John and Marlena's Penthouse. She pulled out her cell phone and placed a call.

"Yeah."

"I'm here. Move on my count. I don't want any slip ups. This has to go as smoothly as possible."

"Yes Ms. Blake. My men and I will wait for signal."

"Good." With that she hung up. She looked down on the floor for her purse and heard a large bang on her window that nearly made her jump out of her skin. She rolled the window down and saw Brady standing there in a jeans and blue buttoned down shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here Kristen?" Brady asked as he scowled at her.

"I was just taking in the sights and my driver stopped here." She said as she smiled and arched her left eyebrow. Brady nodded and opened her door pulling her out of the car forcibly. He held onto her arm as he led her away from the entrance of the building like a child that has been caught red-handed by their parent.

"Let go of me Brady!" She struggled to get out as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasps. Every time she tried to pull her arm away he gripped it tighter. "Let go of me BRADY!"

He frowned and released the death grip he had on her. She fixed her dress and rubbed her arm. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but you are clearly fucked up in the head if you think I am going to let you get away with stalking my dad! I know you've been following him around town." He said as he leaned in close. Kristen looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Are you on drugs again? You really need to get to help with that." She said as she patted his arm.

"Come off it you pathetic tramp. You have been hell bent on getting my father back ever since you came back to Salem. What makes you think he would touch you with a ten-foot pole let alone his dick?" He said as he saw her cringe at his explicit choice of words.

"Good-bye Brady." She said as she turned to walk away from him. He grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall causing her to be dazed. "I will not be dismissed! You think you are so smart. When really you are nothing but a sad excuse for human being who is seeking the love of a man who finds you disgusting. Kristen went to slap him but he blocked it and slammed her into the wall again causing her to hit her head harder this time.

"I will stop you –you psychotic bitch." He said as he gripped her shoulders tightly. Kristen closed her eyes tightly as if that would ease the pain in her head. "Br…Brady…my head..." She said trying to get him to let her go. He wasn't budging.

"Brady please. I haven't done anything. I am telling you the truth." She cried. He looked at her trying to decipher if she was telling the truth, but he knew her and knew that she was incapable of being honest. He looked at her closely as if waiting to see if she would just spill all her secrets and tell him what she had in store for his father and Marlena. He saw that she was in pain and that he may have hurt her…that was the last thing he wanted to do. He let her go and backed away from her.

"Sorry. I –just when I saw you parked outside of my parents building I thought you were up to something." He said sounding remorseful.

Kristen nodded. "I understand. I mean, if I were you I would suspect me too. My history is sort of against me. No hard feelings." She said as she extended her hand for him to shake. Brady looked down at her hand and grappled with taking it. He slowly reached for it, but before he could take he was struck on the back of the head. Brady screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. He grabbed the back of his and looked at his hand covered in blood. He looked back at Kristen, vision now going in and out. His vision went black and he collapsed on the pavement. Kristen looked up and smiled when she saw her driver holding a club in his hand. "Thank you Giles. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Anytime Ms. Blake." He said as he put his club away. Kristen crouched down beside him and leaned in close.

"Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? Well, you are one less obstacle in my way." She stepped over his body and made her way back to the car that was now parked closer to where he took her. Giles scooped Brady up and popped the trunk. Giles placed an unconscious Brady in the trunk and closed it. Opened the door for Kristen and she slid in reaching for her cell phone. Giles made his way back around to the driver's side and got in. He waited for Kristen's directions before driving off. Kristen looked at her phone and saw the time. She knew she couldn't very well keep Brady in the trunk forever, so she decided to the selfless thing.

"Ok, Giles we need to make a detour." Giles nodded and started the car. He listened as Kristen told him to drive to University Hospital. It took them all of ten minutes to get there. Giles pulled into the emergency entrance, put the car in park and popped the trunk. He pulled Brady out of the trunk placed him in the entry way. He closed the trunk and hopped back in the car and drove off. Kristen looked back as she saw the nurses and doctors scramble to try and save Brady's life. "Oh, what if he doesn't make it, Giles?" She asked.

Giles looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kristen had a joker smile on her face. He knew she was being sarcastic when she asked that question. "Will that be a great loss if he doesn't make it Ms. Blake?" He asked.

Kristen pursed her lips. "Well, no. But John is crazy about his kids. He loves Brady even though he is an ungrateful drug addict. For John's sake I hope he makes it, but it's no sweat off my back if he dies. He was just another person trying to get between me and my destiny." Kristen slumped down in the backseat hold the back of her head. Apparently Brady slammed her into the wall pretty hard. She could feel a knot developing back there. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding as if a dozen jack-hammers were going off in her head. "Pull over Giles." Giles pulled the car over and place it in park. He ran over to her side and opened the door and caught Kristen in his arms when she fell out. She was unconscious.

Giles gently laid her on the backseat and reached for cell phone. The phone rang for a few seconds before a man answered.

"This better be good."

"Dr. Rolf. I need your help. It's Ms. Blake. She's unconscious. She looks bad."

"Vhere are you?"

"On the side of the road down the street from University Hospital."

"Vell, why didn't you take her there?"

"She needs you."

"Fine. I'll be vight there."

Giles ended the call and waited for Rolf to come. He took off his jacket and rolled it in to a ball. He placed it under Kristen's head and watched for signs of her coming to. Fifteen minutes went by and black car pulled up behind Giles's town car. Giles gently pulled an unconscious Kristen out of the car and carried her to Rolf in the car. The door opened and Giles placed Kristen in the backseat where a man with a tan skin, dark hair, and a black suit was sitting. The man cradled Kristen's head and kissed it. "Thank you Giles. I will take it from here."

Giles nodded. "Of course Mr. DiMera. I hope Ms. Blake will be okay."

The gentleman nodded. "She will be just fine. Trust me she is in the best hands."

Giles closed the door to the car and it took off. The gentleman stroked Kristen's head and kissed it. He smiled when she began to stir. Kristen blinked her eyes slowly and her vision was blurred at first. She could only make out a few images. She groaned when the car hit a pothole and bounced. "W…What happened?"

The gentleman rubbed her head. "Shh. You've been through an ordeal. Don't worry my love, I am going to take care of you." Kristen blinked again. She knew she'd heard that voice before. There was something about that Australian accent that sounded so familiar to her. She angled her head so that she could see the man's face. She blinked again this time her vision was almost back to normal. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was dead, but that man looked just like –but it couldn't be. He was dead or at least that's what she was led to believe.

"You. You were supposed to be dead. It can't be. Tony?" Kristen said with horror. The gentleman nodded and smiled. "Very good. I was beginning to worry about you."


End file.
